The present invention comprises a new Aubrieta, botanically known as Aubrieta hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ABRZ0004’.
‘ABRZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ABRZ0004’ has burgundy flowers, a compact and mounding habit with strong vigor, and is good winter hardy.
‘ABRZ0004’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘L2011-1’ with deep red flowers and less branching compared to ‘ABRZ0004’.
The male parent of ‘ABRZ0004’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘M1882-3’ with a deep purple flower color, more branching, and later flowering compared to ‘ABRZ0004’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ABRZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ABRZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.